disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Darth Vader/Relationships
The relationships of Darth Vader from the Star Wars universe. :See also: Anakin Skywalker/Relationships Romance Padmé Amidala Even as a Sith Lord, Vader still loved Padmé very much, but felt great guilt for his actions against her. Despite his love for his wife, Padmé's life and their children was one of the main reasons Anakin had become the ruthless Sith Lord Darth Vader in the first place. After her husband became Vader, Padmé was heartbroken, but still tried to reason with Vader to stop his crusade. Vader believed she had sided with Obi-Wan (unaware that she did not know the latter had been on her starship and she did not betray Vader) and blinded by his anger, he Force-choked her. However, he released her from it when she lost consciousness, but was still horrified to see what he had done afterwards. Before her death, Padmé still believed there was still good left in Vader, and that one day he could be redeemed. During his time as the Emperor's enforcer, Vader continued to suffer from grief over Padmé's death and guilt over his supposed hand in it; his guilt and shame was so great that he developed a deep self-loathing and even nearly committed suicide at one point. Ultimately, Padmé's belief in her husband proved right when he sacrificed himself to save their son Luke. Family Luke Skywalker thumb|250px|Vader with his son, Luke. Though unaware that his unborn child was actually going to be twins, Anakin sought after a way to save them and Padmé after seeing a vision of their deaths. After Anakin had become Vader, the twins were miraculously born before Padmé died. After being told that Padmé had died, Vader becomes devastated by the death of his wife and apparent death of his unborn child, ultimately completing his transformation into a Sith. Vader did not meet his son until nineteen years later when he sensed that his connection to the Force was unusually powerful. The two would become mortal enemies over their differing viewpoints of freedom and the Force, both unaware of the other's true identity as Luke had believed Vader had murdered his father. However, when Vader discovered the truth behind his ties with Luke, their relationship as enemies took a different turn; the discovery rekindled the love he had as Anakin for his family and sought to protect Luke from Palpatine, but Vader's influence still led him to desire turning Luke to the dark side. Luke had a hard time coming to terms that Vader was his father, but wished to redeem him instead, even though Anakin was believed to be lost forever. Seeing Luke tortured at the hands of Palpatine was the catalyst that revived Anakin from Vader and, in an act of love, Anakin killed Palpatine to save his son. Luke, presented with Anakin in his last moments, saw who his father was at last and Anakin thanked him for never giving up hope in saving him. Leia Organa Leia is the second twin born without Vader's knowledge; Vader did not meet his daughter until she was in her late teens. By the time he met her on the Death Star, the encounter with his daughter was a cruel twist of fate, as Vader, unaware that Leia was his own child, treated her as an enemy to the Empire and severely tortured her aboard the Death Star, all before letting Wilhuff Tarkin destroy her surrogate home Alderaan. Leia in turn saw Vader as a monster that was willing to destroy the weak. However, after learning of his connection to Leia when he probed Luke's mind, Vader came into shock that he had two children who survived, but used this information to threaten Luke by promising to corrupt Leia if Luke refused to join him. Despite this, he secretly felt extremely guilty and remorseful for what he had previously done to Leia. Before dying, Anakin told Luke to tell his sister that he was right that there was still good left in him, as Anakin did not want Leia to believe he was a monster, but as a man who had now redeemed himself for the freedom of the galaxy. Kylo Ren/Ben Solo Vader died before Ben was born. However, his grandson would come to greatly admire and revere his power, but also came to fear that he may never be as powerful as the Chosen One. Ben admired and revered more of his maternal grandfather's dark aspects, then his light aspects. Like his maternal grandfather before him, Ben fell to the Dark side of the Force, becoming known as Kylo Ren. Kylo has seemingly become far worse then his grandfather; although Vader was brutal and ruthless, he did genuinely care about his family, as he never killed a member of his own family in cold blood, not even for power. However, Kylo saw family and sentimental values as a weakness, and murdered his own father, Han Solo, to prove it. Friends and Allies Bail Organa Bail respected Anakin for being the Hero With No Fear. When he became Darth Vader, Bail was one of the few who knew Anakin and Vader were the same person. Wilhuff Tarkin Tarkin first met Darth Vader when the Emperor placed him in charge of the Death Star's construction. They began working together during the Subjugation of Kashyyk where Tarkin was impressed by Vader's leadership abilites. Vader had a good working relationship with Tarkin and considered him an ally. The pair mutual respected each other, but they secretly did not trust or personally like each other. Agent Kallus Kallus is shown to have great respect and admiration towards Vader. However, like most members of the Empire, Kallus also holds some fear towards him. The Grand Inquisitor The Grand Inquisitor served as Vader's primary agent and Dark side adept, obeying his every command without question. At the bidding of his master, Vader ordered the Grand Inquisitor to hunt down and vanquish the new found Ghost crew when Kanan Jarrus, their leader, is discovered to be a Jedi. When he is defeated by Kanan over Mustafar, the Grand Inquisitor warns the Jedi he has no idea what he has unleashed, and that there are things worse than death, before he allows himself to fall to his own death. His taking his own life and final words imply the Grand Inquisitor feared whatever punishment Vader would have for him; he was obviously more afraid of his master's wrath than death itself. Fifth Brother The Fifth Brother served as one of Vader's Dark side adepts, obeying his every command without question. At the bidding of his master, Vader ordered the Fifth Brother to partner with the Seventh Sister and continue the Grand Inquisitor's work to hunt down and vanquish the Ghost crew and Phoenix Squadron they have allied themselves with since Kanan Jarrus is a Jedi and when Ahsoka Tano, Vader's former apprentice, is discovered among them as the Phoenix leader. Seventh Sister The Seventh Sister served as one of Vader's Dark side adepts, obeying his every command without question. At the bidding of her master, Vader ordered the Seventh Sister to partner with the Fifth Brother and continue the Grand Inquisitor's work to hunt down and vanquish the Ghost crew and the Phoenix Squadron they have allied themselves with since Kanan Jarrus is a Jedi and when Ahsoka Tano, Vader's former apprentice, is discovered among them as the Phoenix leader. Eighth Brother The Eighth Brother served as one of Vader's Dark side adepts, obeying his every command without question. At the bidding of his master, Vader ordered the Eighth Brother to hunt down Palpatine's former apprentice, Darth Maul. Enemies Obi-Wan Kenobi thumb|250px|Vader battles Obi-Wan for the last time. Prior to his conversion to the dark side, Obi-Wan was Anakin's mentor and friend. Obi-Wan was also responsible for Vader's later condition as their epic battle against each other caused him to lose three of his limbs and sustain severe burns that led to his requirement of the suit. When Anakin fell to the dark side and became Darth Vader, killing many Jedi and younglings, Obi-Wan was heartbroken and at first refused to confront Vader, but reluctantly agreed to do so when Yoda insisted that he needed to put his "brother" out of his misery. When it appeared that Padme had led Obi-Wan to Mustafar to kill him, Vader mortally choked the former and engaged the latter in combat, his previous love for his former master replaced by pure hatred. During their duel, Obi-Wan kept trying to find a trace of his former pupil in the monster that he had become, but as Vader coldly rebuffed all his pleas and made vicious attempts to murder his former master, he eventually accepted that Anakin was gone. After Obi-Wan dismembered Vader and won the battle, he could not bring himself to murder his defenseless enemy in cold blood and remorsefully left Vader to be consumed by the fires of Mustafar. Over the years, Vader's burning hatred for Obi-Wan intensified as he became obsessed with revenge against him and all Jedi. Vader was so obsessed that he became dedicated to locating him, but did not succeed because Palpatine was convinced that Obi-Wan was not worth the effort. He finally encountered Obi-Wan nineteen years later on the first Death Star. Vader engaged Obi-Wan in a final lightsaber duel, expressing contempt for his former mentor because of his advancing age. When Obi-Wan left himself wide open, Vader cut down his former friend without mercy or remorse. It was very likely that Vader became enraged when he discovered that Obi-Wan had deprived him of his children, Luke and Leia, upon learning of their existence. Obi-Wan continue to believe that Vader was irredeemable and there was no good left in him, even as a Force spirit. However, this was disproved when Vader's son, Luke, was being tortured by Palpatine, and Vader broke away from the Dark side of the Force, becoming the good person he once was. Yoda Prior to his conversion to the dark side, Anakin was Yoda's friend and greatly respected him. When Anakin fell to the dark side and became Darth Vader, killing many Jedi and younglings, Yoda was saddened. However, instead of attempting to reason with Vader, he ordered Obi-Wan to hunt down and kill him, firmly and incorrectly believing that Vader was beyond redemption. Vader never discovered his location, either this was because Yoda never revealed his homeworld to anyone or because Vader was more focused on finding Obi-Wan; the very person who was responsible for him becoming a cyborg in the first place. Yoda continue to believe that Vader was irredeemable and there was no good left in him, even at the moment of his death and as a Force spirit. However, this was disproved when Vader's son, Luke, was being tortured by Palpatine, and Vader broke away from the Dark side of the Force, becoming the good person he once was. Nute Gunray Even as Darth Vader, Anakin still hated Nute for his attempted assassinations on his wife Padmé. When Palpatine dispatched Vader to kill the Separatist Council, Vader cruelly made Nute's death as frightening as possible; Vader forced Nute to watch him kill his allies among the Separatist leaders and then killed him as he pleaded for mercy. Emperor Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious Even as a Sith Lord, Vader respected Palpatine. After becoming Palpatine's apprentice, Vader obeyed his master's every command usually without question. He did briefly consider overthrowing the new Emperor, in line with the rules of the Sith, but this idea evaporated after he became a cyborg since the Galactic Emperor saved his life instead of leaving him for dead and because after Padmé died, the Emperor was all he had left. However, when Palpatine was torturing and attempting to kill Vader's son, Luke Skywalker, he broke away from the Dark side of the Force; he ended up turning on his former master and killing him. Vader also realized that Palpatine was a heartless monster who had been using him for years to gain power for himself, the same realization his wife Padmé made; prior to her death. Ahsoka Tano While Vader still acknowledged Ahsoka as his former apprentice, by the time he had found his long-lost apprentice he was so distanced from his past self that he had no qualms against eliminating the Rebels or any Jedi he came across, both of which Ahsoka was apart of. Vader only felt antipathy for Ahsoka's existence as a relic of Anakin Skywalker. Because of this, he was willing to hunt her down in order to permanently remove any remainder from his past. Ahsoka was unaware of Anakin's transformation after the Clone Wars, and when she discovered the truth, she was left heartbroken and in shock that her former mentor was the Sith threat she was facing. However, she still aided the Rebel fleet against Vader, despite their past friendship. In "Twilight of the Apprentice", Vader finally comes face-to-face with his former friend and padawan. Despite them now being enemies, Vader offers to spare her life if she tells him where the other lost Jedi are hiding. Ahsoka refuses, stating that there are no more Jedi and refusing to believe that Anakin is Vader. Vader coldly claims that Anakin Skywalker was weak and that he (Vader) destroyed him. Ahsoka then says that she is going to avenge the death of her former mentor; Vader reminds her that revenge is not the way of the Jedi, to which she coldly retorts "I am no Jedi". Former mentor and apprentice then engage in a fierce lightsaber duel. After Ahsoka slashes off part of Vader's mask, she sees Anakin's disfigured face beneath it; she is shocked and saddened, but finally accepts that Anakin and Vader are the same person and offers him compassion, firmly stating she will not leave him. Vader briefly falters and stares at her for a long moment, seemingly touched by her compassion. But then, embracing his inner darkness, he cruelly resolves to kill her and attacks her again. Despite Vader's relentless power, Ahsoka stays behind on Malachor to give Kanan and Ezra time to escape. As the pair resume their battle, the Sith Temple collapses and explodes around them. It is unknown who ultimately came out on top in their duel; Vader survived the Temple's destruction, but it remains unknown if Ahsoka survived the Temple's destruction or if Vader had killed her. Kanan Jarrus During the Clone Wars, Kanan sensed strong emotions of anger, rage and hatred, implying that he has crossed paths with Anakin once or twice. When Kanan was about to fight with Vader, he sensed a cold feeling when Vader arrived or is nearby; he initially assumed it was another Inquisitor, but to his horror, he deduced Vader is not a Inquisitor but a Sith Lord; due to how powerful the latter's connection to the Force is, and was injured in the battle that followed their confrontation. When Ezra wanted to fight him afterwards, Kanan told him Vader was too powerful and that the only reason they were still alive was because he was playing with them. In "Shroud of Darkness", It is revealed that Kanan greatly respected and admired Anakin, telling Ezra he was the greatest warrior the Jedi had during the Clone Wars. Ezra Bridger Ezra learned about Anakin from Kanan and how he was the greatest warrior the Jedi had in the Clone Wars. Ezra came to share Kanan's opinion calling him amazing and his admiration grew when he met Ahsoka and learned that Anakin trained her. He first met and fought Vader during the Siege of Lothal, and barely escaped with his life. At first, Ezra thought he was just another Inquisitor until Kanan revealed that he was really a Sith Lord. Sabine Wren Vader and Sabine first met after the mission to save Maketh Tua went south. After they realized that they were outmatched they tried to flee on board a Imperial shuttle. As Vader was following Kanan and Ezra, she tried to buy them time by firing at the Sith Lord, which he easily deflected right back at her causing her to become injured in her forehead and chest, and would have been killed had it not been for her armor and helmet. Category:Relationships